Blushing Kiss
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: [Dedicated to StarryRavenFire] He merely lifted a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise. 'Shh, it’s a secret.' NaruHina ONESHOT [COMPLETED]


_**Author's Note:** Hello! It's me again, this time writing a non-yaoi fic. (Insert gasps of surprise) Oh, it's even better, it's Naruto x Hinata! (Inserts shrieks and more gasps, followed by the thuds of bodies hitting the floor after fainting) Hey, it's--not **that **shocking--is it? It is? Damn you people. Anyway, this is a gift sort of thing to **StarryRavenFire** for her awesome picture on DeviantArt. You wanna see it? Either go to her FFN profile and check out the DeviantArt link she has available and look for "Naruto x Hinata - Blushing Kiss" or go to my profile. I have a link there too. Anyway, this is a gift to her for being so awesome. You rock! _

**Warnings: **Kisses. Because we all love kisses.

_**Notes: **Song of the moment: "Seasons of Love" from RENT. _

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

**Blushing Kiss  
**by _Mint Pizza Queen_

_

* * *

_

Hinata couldn't believe it. Was she going insane? Really, how had she gained enough courage to actually--_do_ that? How did she force her feet to march down to the clearing where he was? How did she force that shyness into the back of her mind and say those words? How was she able to say it, and barely with a stutter? It was like she was possessed, not even herself.

'_Ino's jutsu?'_

Couldn't blame it on Ino, the blonde had been away on a mission with her team for several days now and wouldn't be back anytime soon.

'_I was having a momentary lapse of sanity, forgive me!'_

"H-Hinata?"

The white-eyed girl bowed her head, the once absent blush taken over ten fold due to its failure to appear when it happened. She closed her eyes, fumbled with words in her mind, tugging on her sleeves absentmindedly as she drew a sandal through the dirt.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Naruto-kun," her voice was barely above audible.

He squinted, leaning forward with an ear leaning out more. "Huh? Oh, you just got me by surprise, that's all."

'_That's all?'_

"Because really, you're not the type to just walk up to anybody and say something without a stutter, so I kinda thought you were someone else disguised as you, you know?"

She felt her hopes dying. He was rambling, obviously nervous and trying to avoid the matter at hand. Not that she could blame him, or anything. It had been a pretty bold action on her part to just walk right up to him and finally admit her many a year long crush on him.

"Ano, m-maybe I should l-leave," She turned to walk away when she suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She froze, realizing that it was _Naruto's_ hand on _her _shoulder. Ever so slowly, she turned her head to face him.

His face was tinged pink, gaze off to the side, and he was obviously fighting an inner battle with himself with the way he was biting his lip. Finally, he inhaled and exhaled slowly before looking back to her. "Don't go," he hesitated, then gave a sheepish grin. "Please?"

She too hesitated, but nodded nonetheless and turned so she was facing him. She fumbled with the hem of her sleeves, blushing furiously and staring at Naruto's feet.

There was a few minutes of an awkward silence, which was broken at times by a hesitated 'aw', or 'uh', but nothing really came after that. Hinata began to tense up even more. _Would he hate her for saying those words? Would he never look at her again? Would he tell her that she wasn't good enough for him? Would he never be her friend any more? Would he, would he--_

There a slight cough from the side and Hinata jumped. Her blush that had been receding was making its appearance again, and she felt paralyzed, unable to speak or move. She willed herself to meet his gaze, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Uh--"

"Don't faint on me now!" He smiled at her with a large grin.

Oh how she melted at his smile. Her legs felt like jelly, her bones felt like they had suddenly lost all hardness and turned into rubber. _Ground, please swallow her before she makes a fool of herself! Please!_

Suddenly, the blonde's head moved towards her. She didn't dare move, didn't dare breath, watching out of the corner of her eye as his face drew closer, and closer, and closer--

_Oh my._

Her mouth opened a little bit, but it didn't even expression the tiniest bit of the surprise and shock she was feeling.

_He kissed me! _

_Naruto kissed me!_

This time, she allowed gravity to take its toll on her legs and felt them buckle beneath her. Her arms flew out in preparation to help stop some of the fall, watching the ground get closer by the second. At the last second, she closed her eyes.

Time stood still.

She was too afraid to open her eyes, but forced them open with much reluctance. She found herself sprawled across the chest of--

"I-I'm sorry!"

Hinata rushed to get up from her spot on Naruto's chest but found herself being enveloped in a hug. Her eyes widened, face getting far redder than it had been when she first walked up to him that afternoon. He smiled at her in an assuring fashion.

"Hey, hey, now, you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"N-n-noo…"

He smiled again. "That's good. Oh, whoopsie daisy."

In one swift motion, he had jumped to his feet, holding her in both arms, grinning that same old grin that she grew to love. He slowly lowered her to her feet and brushed off her back of the imaginary dirt that made an appearance.

He then took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about scaring you."

"Y-you kissed me."

"Yup." That cheeky grin crawled onto his face. "I sure did."

"W-why?" Hinata held her hands up to her face and covered her mouth. How was she getting those words out? She felt so choked up, it was like she were suffocating.

He merely lifted a finger to his lips and made a shushing noise. "Shh, it's a secret." He smirked at her in a teasing way and turned his face. "Of course, if you want to know the secret, I think I could let you in on it if you--" he pointed to his cheek and winked, "gave me a little payment."

Her face resembled a tomato. Hesitating, she leaned forward to peck his cheek, closing her eyes as she did so.

However, her lips met something softer. She dared to take a peek.

_Oh my…_

_**-End-**_


End file.
